


Desiderio non espresso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi geni [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Djinni & Genies, F/F, Genderswap, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lara ha sempre avuto un desiderio, ma non è mai riuscito ad esprimerlo.Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest: ORIGINALE	F/F	Draw me like one of your french girls-





	Desiderio non espresso

Lara ha sempre avuto un desiderio, ma non è mai riuscito ad esprimerlo.

Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest: ORIGINALE   F/F         Draw me like one of your french girls-

 

Desiderio non espresso

 

Marwine teneva la testa leggermente inclinata di lato, mentre osservava la lampada d’ottone, leggermente impolverata.

Si grattò la testa e sospirò, scuotendo il capo, facendo sollevare le ciocche di capelli.

< Non capisco chi possa essere entrato in negozio di nascosto. Soprattutto perché non hanno rubato niente, ma hanno lasciato questo qui.  

Non può essere stata Lana, la mia commessa, è in ferie. Siamo in vacanza, il negozio resterà chiuso per tutta l’estate > rifletté, osservando il design arabo dell’oggetto. Si mordicchiò il labbro fino ad arrossarlo.

< Porte e finestre non erano state scassinate, ma l’allarme era scattato >. Si grattò un sopracciglio.

Prese l’oggetto tra le mani, lo sentiva pesante, notò un’incisione e vi strofinò di sopra, cercando di leggere.

Il becco della lampada si voltò verso il giovane che la teneva in mano, mentre iniziava a brillare, ne fuoriuscì una catena.

Marwine gridò e la lasciò cadere a terra, la catena si arrotolò intorno alle caviglie di Marwine, il giovane lanciò un grido in americano stretto e si divincolò. Il cappello da texano che indossava cadde a terra.

La catena d’oro strisciò su di lui come un serpente e fece scattare un collare intorno al suo collo, catenelle più piccole si staccarono da essa e strisciarono sotto la sua maglietta. Piccoli anelli circolari gli si conficcarono nei capezzoli, facendolo urlare di dolore.

Cercò di scappare, ma non ci riuscì, rimanendo ancorato alla lampada, i suoi capezzoli tiravano ad ogni strattone e li sentiva in fiamme.

I suoi vestiti iniziarono a scomparire, trasformandosi in piccole fiammelle rosse che sparivano con degli sprizzi, mentre i suoi capezzoli diventavano blu.

Le catenelle iniziarono a tirare, ma Marwine non sentì dolore, mentre la sua pelle si dilatava e si espandeva. Si erano agganciate a dei bracciali che erano apparsi negli avambracci di Marwine.

Dalla catena ne nacquero nuovamente altre più piccole, le sentiva gelide sulla pelle, arrivarono fino alle sue orecchie e trafissero ancora la pelle, questa volta allargandogli i lobi e trasformando in orecchini.

“Aiuto!” gridava Marwine contorcendosi, cercando di liberarsi. Il suo corpo veniva deformato e contorto dalle catene, altri orecchini gli vennero conficcati nelle orecchie, che erano diventate blu e aguzze.

I suoi capezzoli erano immensi rispetto al suo corpo e il suo petto stava diventando un seno. Scariche attraversarono la schiena del giovane, che spalancò la bocca, la sua lingua venne trafitta da un piercing formato da un rubino e non riuscì a rimetterla in bocca.

Marwine non sentiva più il suo corpo, che formicolava, mentre i suoi capelli diventavano lunghi e blu scuro, la sua pelle si tingeva di blu zaffiro in sempre più punti.

Gli zigomi di Marwine cambiarono, mentre il suo viso diventava sempre più femminile. A fatica tento di staccare le catene con le mani, non riuscendo neanche a graffiarle, mentre le sue unghie diventavano aguzze, lunghe e laccate di smalto rosso fuoco.

I seni sproporzionati le ricadevano in avanti, mentre anche i suoi glutei si erano gonfiati fino ad assumere una forma di pera. Le sue cosce s’ingrossarono, venne evirato, la catena lo strattonò di più verso la lampada e cadde sul posteriore.

Venne aggrovigliato da nuove catene che erano fuoriuscite dalla lampada, le sue gambe divennero un film di fumo e venne trascinato ignudo e tremante dentro la lampada con un ‘poof’.

“ _Ehy_ , c’è nessuno?!” gridò Marwine dall’oscurità in cui era precipitato. “ _Ohy_!” chiamò ancora.

< Sembra un vuoto spazio nero, come se galleggiassi nel nulla > pensò. Cercò di fuggire, mentre i suoi occhi cambiavano colore, con le sue nuove mani da donna tirava pugni nella ricerca di una superfice.

I suoi capelli ricominciarono a crescere in modo normale, ma con il tempo trascorso nell’oscurità erano arrivati fino alle sue nuove cosce.

Marwine si era trasformata fisicamente in una genia, non riusciva a dormire, non poteva far altro che galleggiare e sbadigliare. La paura era divenuta un logorante tedio.

La lampada dov’era stato risucchiato rimodello man mano i suoi pensieri, avvertì un crescente desiderio, cercò di darsi pace penetrandosi da sola con le dita più e più volte, ma per quanto sfregasse non trovava pace. Era sempre accaldata, la sua pelle blu zaffiro era madida di sudore e gemeva infastidita.

La genia ondeggiava e si rotolava nel nulla della lampada, si sentiva costretta nonostante non ci fossero limitazioni e respirava affannosamente. L’eccitazione era diventata tale da renderla febbrile, oltre che annoiata.

Le era comparso un telo candido a coprirle solo in parte l’inguine, mentre ogni suo gioiello d’oro si era impreziosito con grandi rubini.

La nuova d'jin della lampada iniziò a sentire una voce nella testa: < Voglio servire il maestro. Voglio essergli utile, ed esaudire i suoi tre desideri. Chiunque sia, quando sfregherà la lampada, voglio servirlo >.

Giorno dopo giorno in quel limbo non sentiva altro ed iniziò a ripeterlo, a pensarlo. A questo si aggiunse la consapevolezza della lampada e la genia iniziò a pensare come l’oggetto voleva.

Qualcuno strofinò la lampada e in un pennacchio di fumo, lei scivolò fuori. Venne accecata dalla luce e tremò, mentre il vento freddo le sferzava la pelle nuda.

“Aspetta?! Un genio?!” gridò una voce femminile.

La genia riconobbe Lara e ghignò.

< La ‘mistress’ che più desideravo, ora posso finalmente servirla > pensò.

La bionda si era irrigidita, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Umana, sono qui per esaudire tre tuoi desideri” disse la genia, dimenando la lunga lingua umida. I suoi occhi avevano un’espressione lasciva a e si dimenava.

“Questo è uno scherzo? Dov’è Marwine?” chiese Lara con un filo di voce. Arrossì vedendo i seni prosperosi della sconosciuta, nonostante la pelle blu zaffiro, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi capezzoli prominenti. Arrossì, sentendo una vampata di calore provenire dall’inguine.

La genia le accarezzò il viso e le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Lo hai di fronte. Posso dimostrartelo… Quando ti ho assunto ho scherzato dicendo: “Disegnami come una delle tue ragazze francesi”.

Eri tu ad aver espresso il desiderio di vedermi donna, fantasticavi sempre su di me in quel senso.

Hai richiamato tu quest’incantesimo” soffiò il genio.

Lana scosse il capo e indietreggiò, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Io non c’entro niente! Non so come tu faccia a sapere di quella frase, ma Marwine non è l’unico a citare Titanic!” gridò, con voce gracchiante.

“Hai tre desideri, ma questo è gratis” soffiò la genia. Si penetrò con tre dita ed iniziò a darsi piacere, gemendole, muovendole su e giù.

Lara sentì l’eccitazione aumentare sempre di più, deglutì a vuoto e scosse la testa.

“Questo dev’essere un sogno. Ho preso un colpo di sole durante le vacanze…” biascicò. Infilò a sua volta le dita dentro la genia e la sentì gridare di piacere, tendersi verso di lei, per farla entrare sempre più a fondo.

Lara afferrò le catenelle e le attirò a sé, facendole ondeggiare i seni.

< Se non chiedo desideri non se ne andrà, no? In fondo questo è già tutto quello che potrei desiderare > pensò. Afferrò la catena del collare e costrinse la d'jin ad abbassarsi, baciandole vigorosamente le labbra blu e piene.

Si staccò da lei sporca di saliva, ansimando per riprendere fiato.

“Ti disegnerò come una ragazza francese, in ogni posizione. Appena abbiamo finito qui, rientra nella lampada, ti porterò a casa mia” promise.

“Sì, _mistress_ ” rispose la genia.


End file.
